I Wish I Knew Someone Like You
by Piggie-Products
Summary: This story is about four years later. Mabel and Dipper are getting married to different people. (I had to write that because most fanfictioners didn't understand) Unexpected things happen. This is the sequal to 'I Don't Know How To Save A Life'. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**You should read the story before this for it to make sense. This is the sequel to 'I Don't Know How**. **To Save A Life'. It's going to be epic. It's about eight years later. Dipper and**

**Mabel are now twenty and Wendy is 23.**

**Also, this chapter won't have a Pov in**

**the first part. And, a made up OC will be**

**in here. His name is Adam.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or any of these characters except Adam.

I Wish I Knew Someone Like You

Chapter 1: Memories

So, Dipper's out of the hospital and he was happy to be. He stated that it was hell.

"Dippy, I'm so happy to see you up and running!"

"Me too. So what shall we do first?"

"Sorry 'Mystery Twins' but we have to go straight to the shack. I promised your parents."

"Aw what. Why do parents have to be so harsh?"

"I don't know kid, I don't know."

Dipper felt a sneeze coming on. He thought to himself, "Aw crap, I'm gonna' sneeze in front of Wendy. She's gonna' think I'm a baby and tell all her friends."

"A-twoo!" he looked at Wendy nervously

"Aww, that was adorable. Dipper, was that you?"

"What, I didn't hear anything?"

"So you're telling me that you didn't hear that kitten like sneeze."

"Yes."

Mabel burst in, "My brother sneezes like a kitten but doesn't want to embarrass himself in front of the hottest girl in Gravity Falls."

"Dipper, is that true?"

"Partial."

"It's okay. I love kittens."

Wendy stuffed her hands in her pockets. She felt a folded piece of paper. She took it out and unfolded it.

"Hey, where did you get that?"

She noticed that she never put the note back.

"I-I got it from the grey backpack on the edge of your bed."

"What, you're not to look in that backpack. Mabel hasn't even seen what's in it."

"Sorry, I knew it was yours but, well I just have to say this was very sweet."

"You think so."

"Yeah." She grabbed Dipper into a hug.

It started to rain.

"Uh guys shouldn't we get heading to the shack?"

Dipper and Wendy got out of their hug. Mabel walked a head of them.

Dipper whispered to Wendy, "Your hair smells really good and it's very soft."

She whispered back, "Dipper your funny but that's just a little creepy."

They reached the shack. Inside was a boy named Adam Buehler. Mabel liked the kid. A LOT!

**Two Years Later**

So to catch up on things, Mabel and Adam are dating and Wendy broke up with Robbie.

"Hey Wendy?"

Dipper walked up to her.

"Yeah squirt?"

"Uh, now sense you, uh. This is hard maybe this will tell you."

Dipper kissed Wendy on her right cheek. She blushed.

"Did that help with what I'm trying to say or do I need to do something else?"

"Dipper, wait what? Never mind, I love to go out with you but, you're fourteen I'm seventeen."

Dipper started to tear up and walked away. Wendy grabbed his shoulder turning him around. She kissed him. I pretty sure Dipper enjoyed it.

"Does that mean yes?!"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Yes, I got a girlfriend for the first time." Dipper paused, "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes, you've never had a girlfriend?"

"Uh… yeah, I-well back home I didn't know anyone. I was a quiet person. No friends, just first person shooting video games."

"You play games like that? I always play those types of games on my free time."

"Cool, maybe sometime I could come over and play with you?"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

**Six Years Later**

So Dipper and Wendy are now dating. Mabel is engaged with Adam. Happiness!

Dipper and Wendy took a walk through the woods together. Dipper was wearing a blue shirt with jeans. Wendy was wearing a light green tank top with a short hot pink skirt.

"Wendy I'm so happy that we are together. You made me the happiest person."

"Aww thanks cutie."

They got into a long kiss. Their hearts we're as one. They broke apart.

"Dipper, you don't think it's weird that I'm older than you but we're dating?"

"I don't think it's weird at all."

They walked deeper into the woods.

"Uh, Wendy, I've been wanting to ask you this for quit some time now but," Dipper got on one nee, "Will you marry me?"

Wendy started to cry, "Yes! Dipper yes!"

Dipper put the ring on Wendy's finger. They hugged which then turned into a rythmatic kiss. When they were done they headed back to the shack.

Mabel and Adam were on the front porch sharing an ice-cream. Of course because they were meant for each other. They are both insane but in a fun way, they are crazy, and well they are the funniest.

"Hey Mabel come here."

Dipper walked over to Adam as Mabel walked to Wendy.

They whispered to each other, "Mabel, you won't believe this but I'm engaged to Dipper!"

"What, awesome. I knew he would ask you sooner or later. I see it was sooner!"

Dipper was talking to Adam, "So I made my move today. We are now officially engaged."

"Dude that is awesome. So when are you guys getting married?"

"I still have to find out when the best time is."

"Cool, so are you coming to Mabel's and my wedding?" Adam handed him the invitation.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. I would always be there for my little sis'."

"Thanks man. I think you're going to be a great brother-in-law. Mabel must be lucky to have a brother like you."

**Dipper's Pov**

"You'll be a great person to hang out with in the man cave. I'm joking."

"You are pretty funny for the most mature person I know."

"I hope you and Mabel are happy together. Gotta' take Wendy somewhere."

"Well, I hope you guys are happy, too! Bye."

I walked over to Wendy. She and Mabel were giggling about some girl thing probably.

"Wendy, I have to show you something amazing."

Mabel and Wendy chuckled then they said their goodbyes.

"See you at your wedding Friday."

"See you there."

Wendy and I went to the most beautiful place that I know of in Gravity Falls.

**I hope you guys enjoy my new story. Feel free to leave any type of reviews or ideas for upcoming chapters.**

– **Piggie-Products**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. This one will be very emotional. Sorry that the last chapter didn't have much of Mabel in it. This one will have more. I kind of recommend that you should read the rest of the story alone. So enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or any of these characters except Adam.

I Wish I Knew Someone Like You

Chapter 2:

**Dipper's Pov**

I grabbed Wendy by the hand and to her to the falls. I thought it be a good spot before we get married and maybe we can go here on our honeymoon.

"Ta-da!"

"Woah, it's gorgeous!"

"Cool. I'm glad you like it. My mom took me here when I was six."

"This brings back a lot of memories. My first kiss was here." She walked over to this really tall tree, "Right here."

I was a bit disappointed. I haven't really kissed someone 'till three years ago.

"It was Robbie, god I hate that guy so much."

"So you wanna' go, you know, under the tree?"

"What do you think Dipping Sauce?"

"Hehe, so let's go."

We walked over to the tree. Lying in the grass was comfortable. It was cold but fluffy. Wendy lay next to me.

She snuggled closer to me. It felt strange to finally be with the girl of your dreams and maybe be with her forever.

"Wendy?"

"Yeah Dippy?"

"You know that note I wrote but never gave to you but you found it?"

"Yes, I framed it in my room."

"Cool. Well I just want to say that I'm glad to be your boyfriend. You are the girl of my dreams and now we are getting married."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Dipper, are you okay?"

Wendy sat up, she seemed concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just wanted to say that. I wish I could have told you years ago."

"It's fine Dipper. You should just relax and enjoy things in life."

"I'm trying to."

"Well you're not trying had enough." Wendy kissed me on my forehead.

It turned into a passionate kiss. I was lying on top of Wendy. She opened her eyes and broke apart, "I don't think we were supposed to be doing that." She chuckled.

I lied down next to her, still laughing. The tree provided shade for us. I was probably the happiest guy on Earth.

"Wendy, you are the nicest and sweetest girl I know."

"Aww, thanks Dipper. You are the most adventurist boy I know and you really know how to make things exciting instead of creepy in Gravity Falls."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

We fell asleep to the sound of the wind.

**Mabel's Pov**

I'm so happy. This Friday is my wedding with the only guy that relates to me. I really hope my brother and Wendy make it. That would make my day even better.

"Adam, I love you so much."

He was looking at pictures of last summer. We come back to Gravity Falls each year. It's always exciting and full of adventure.

"I love you too Mabel."

"You are the nicest person ever."

I squeezed my fiancé. To describe him he has blonde hair with read tips, he's very tall, he loves to water ski, and he has a cousin. Her name is Ashley. She's a really nice person.

"So who are you inviting?"

"I'm inviting Ashley, my parents, a couple friends and my little sister. How about you?"

"I'm inviting Dipper, Wendy, my parents, Stan, Grenda, Candy, Waddles, some friends, and some cousins."

We exchanged looks. They were funny looks.

I turned on the T.V. My friend's, Victor, has a survival show. It was playing. Victor was a vampire but only my friends in Gravity Falls knew about it. Victor is twenty-two in human years. He was surviving in the jungle.

"Hey look! It's Victor!"

Adam looked up from the scrapbook, "I wonder how it's going in his little world of survival."

Adam was a really funny guy. "You are so hilarious."

I shoved him a little. He pushed back.

"Don't shove people." I tried my best to make an impression of Dipper.

We laughed. Dipper was a strange person now. He wasn't his usual adventurous, silly, serious mixture he was.

"Have you noticed that Dipper hasn't been his usual self lately?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"I want to know what happened over the past couple years that could have changed him that much."

"I don't know. Maybe it's because he has a girlfriend for the first time ever."

"Hey, that's not funny." I chuckled a bit. That's hilarious because I'd had many boyfriends before Dipper could even ask Wendy out.

I looked at the clock. It was 10:53.

"Adam we should go to bed. We have a lot of planning to do tomorrow."

"Okay see you in the mornin'"

He turned the lights off.

"Night Mabel."

"Night Adam."

**So I added another OC, Ashley, to my story. As you can see what her role is. This chapter had a lot more Mabel in it. I'm proud of myself. Sorry if you added an idea for the story and I didn't add it. I'll add it in the next chapter if it makes sense. So review things I should work on and ideas. **

– **Piggie-Products**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wendy's Pov**

I woke up under the tree Dipper and I was under last night. I smelled the air, it smelled like rain. I guess it rained last night while we were sleeping. I love this tree.

I looked over at Dipper. He was peacefully sleeping in the shade. I shook him a bit.

"Hey Dipper, wake up."

He opened his eyes and the first thing he asked was, "Did it rain?"

"Yeah it did, this tree protected us through the night."

"Woah, that's awesome. You think we should head back to the shack?"

"Yeah, probably."

We stood up. I put the coat on that was rapped around my waist. We joined hand to hand and started for the shack.

**Adam's Pov**

I woke up and Mabel was pacing back and forth in the room.

"Are you okay Mabel?"

She looked at me, "Yeah, I'm just thinking about our wedding this Friday, so much to plan."

Mabel had bags under her eyes.

"Well you could have waked me up so I could help."

"I wanted to but you looked so calm."

I stood up and got out of bed.

"So what do you have so far?"

"On what?"

"The wedding silly."

"Oh yeah, I have the ring boy, the flower girls, and the decorations."

"That's a lot of progress in one hour."

"Actually I did this at midnight."

"What, you should get some rest."

"No, I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, now get dressed."

I had a nice refreshing shower and got dressed in the second fanciest clothing I had.

I went into the kitchen and made some coffee. I got to cups from the cupboard.

"Mabel, coffees ready."

She rushed down the stairs.

She was wearing a light baby blue dress and white tights.

"Mabel, you are a very beautiful young lady."

"Aww thanks. You are very handsome young man."

We hugged. Mabel is the sweetest girl I know.

"So what do we have down so far?"

I got out a list. I checked off décor, flower girls, ring boy, best men, best women, cake, and clothing.

"This is going to be the best day of my life."

"Me too."

**Dipper's Pov**

We were walking calmly through the woods when I tripped over something and fell down a hill.

I hope nothing gets stuck in my leg this time. I managed to look up the hill and Wendy was tumbling down. She passed me.

At the bottom, I landed on Wendy. We blushed and stood up.

"I'm so glad nothing got stuck in my leg this time."

"Huh, I didn't think of that. I'm glad, too.

When we got to the shack no one was home.

Stan died a few years ago and I was held responsible for the Mystery Shack. More people came, I guess it's because Gideon moved away and the shack isn't a total disaster as it used to be.

Wendy set her stuff on the couch and came upstairs with me. I went into me and Mabel's attic room. There were a lot of memories here like, flying while reading a book, the first time we meet that goat and the window let me see Wendy for the first time. Mabel and I had some really great times in here.

"Some great memories in this tiny little room."

Mabel and Adam stayed in this room when they visited for summer. Wendy and I had Stan's room to sleep in. It's always quiet at night.

"Where do you think Adam and Mabel went?"

"I don't know, probably just planning for their wedding."

"Yeah, probably. You think your parents are going to make it for the wedding?"

"I hope they do, I haven't seen them for four years now."

I wonder how they are back home. Mom sprained her ankle and dad got fired.

"I wish I could help them."

"Help them with what?"

"Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes." She chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I've been so lazy with writing this story, I just wanted to finish 'Love Is An Evil Thing' so much. And well, I did. When this story is over I'll make the sequel to 'LIAET' but for now I'll make this story and finish it.**

**Dipper's Pov**

"Come on, you have to tell me what you what to help your parent's with."

"Okay, my mom sprained her ankle and my dad got fired. I'm just worried they won't wake it to Mabel's wedding. She has… problems."

"She does? Don't worry they'll make it."

"They don't have enough money."

"They will, I can give them some. My step mom gives me money all the time."

Wendy's mom died a couple years ago and Manly Dan married some lady. I forgot her name, oops.

"She is a model isn't she?"

"Yeah, she's Gravity Falls best model. She rich enough to give me some money. And if she doesn't, you can just drive there and pick them up."

"Okay I'm just going to drive there it's easy. You have to stay here though and help Mabel and Adam."

"Okay I will."

"Love you, bye."

I grabbed my keys, coat, and drove to California.

**Wendy's Pov**

I hope Dipper gets there safely. He kind of sucks at driving, one time he couldn't back out of a drive way and he ran into a tree only block away from his house.

I called Mabel, "Hi."

"Hi Mabel, where are you?"

"Oh we're at the church."

"Cool, stay there."

"Okay, bye."

I got into the golf cart and drove to the church.

Mabel and Adam were having seat arrangements for everyone that was coming.

"Mabel!"

She looked at me, "Hey Wendy."

She ran towards me, giving me he biggest hug ever.

"I'm glad to see you, too."

"You and Dipper are going to sit here." She pointed at the first pew, "Mom and dad will sit next to you guys."

"Hi Adam."

He waved at me.

Mabel went back to the priest. She was talking to him about something, Adam joined in with them.

It's been forever since the last time I was in a church. It was beautiful in here, the stained glass made it perfect.

My coat pocket vibrated. It was my phone, Dipper was calling. Oh- no, what happened?!

I answered the phone immediately, "Hello?"

"Hi."

"Did something happen?"

"What, oh, the car it's in a lake."

I hit face with my palm, "Dipper, how did this happen?"

"I don't know."

"How do you not know what happened?"

"I just don't know but at least I'm in California."

"You are? That was quick."

"I know and I didn't speed either. We can ride a train back."

"Okay. Good luck."

"Thanks you too. Love you bye."

"Love you too, bye."

I closed my phone. Mabel called me over.

"Wendy, have you noticed Dipper's strange behavior?"

"A little. Why?"

"I don't know, he hasn't been himself lately and I'm worrying about him."

"Mabel don't worry he'll be fine."

**Mabel's Pov**

I don't think he's going to be okay. You see, Dipper and I have this twin connection. I can hear what he's thinking most of the time; he can hear my thoughts, too. Dipper kept thinking 'Oh-no, this isn't good.' I want to know what isn't good. I kept telling him that. He hasn't said anything back. I'm probably just being a worrywart. Dipper is fine. He's not hurt but something is.

"Thanks, I guess I've been worrying to much. By the way, where is Dipper?"

"H-he has a tiny fever and thinks it would be best if he'd stay home until the wedding."

"He does? I hope gets over it soon."

Wendy hesitated, something was wrong. I knew it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, this story has been going slow. I need more motivation please. Only one person is motivating me and that's M. T. Mystery Twins. Thank you.**

**Mabel's Pov**

I knew it, I knew it. What happened to Dipper? I want to ask Wendy but she would just say another lie.

Just ask her already. Hurry, before she leaves.

No I can't, she'll make me calm down and I'll just worry even more.

Just ask her already.

One part of me told my body to walk towards, while the other one was dragging my feet.

No I can't.

"Hey Mabel, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just wondering." no don't say it, "What happened to Dipper?"

"I told you, he has a minor fever. He wants to rest at home and maybe he'll recover by tomorrow."

"I doesn't seem like that. It doesn't even feel like he's in Gravity Falls."

"He's at the shack right now."

"Then can I go see him?"

"He wants to be alone so I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Oh, okay."

I didn't know if that was real or not. She didn't hesitate or anything. It's like she planned everything out. Whatever I ask, she'll have the answer. She won't have the answer to this question.

"What got him sick?"

"I think he just, uh, got bit by something."

"Why did you hesitate?"

"What, I didn't hesitate."

"Yes you did. Hesitation town, population you."

"I didn't think people still did jokes like that."

"They don't. I just remember the past."

"Cool."

She's trying to get off topic. Where's Dipper? Just ask her already.

"You're off topic, I think you're lying to me. Where is Dipper?!"

"He's at the shack."

"No he's not. He and I have telepathic connections. I can hear his thoughts and he can hear mine. He kept saying that something is wrong and I want to know what it is."

"What? Wait to go Dipper."

"So something's wrong?"

"Yes."

"Let's hear it."

"This is all I know. Your parents are having trouble with money and stuff like that. So Dipper went to help them but, you know, Dipper sucks at driving and, well, got the car in the lake."

"The lake, but he's in California, right?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, that lake is really close to their house. He'll be there in no time even if he doesn't have a car."

"Okay good."

**Dipper's Pov**

I finally made it to my parent's house. Inside, my mom was knitting and dad was searching the internet for jobs.

"Hi mom, dad!"

They looked at me.

"Dippy, I'm so happy you're here. I've missed you!"

"Hey boy, how's it been?"

"It's been fine dad. I have to tell you guys some exciting news."

"What is it?!"

"Mabel is getting married tomorrow and I proposed to Wendy. Mabel wants you guys to come to her wedding so I came to pick you up."

"That's great Dipper. Let's get a move on."

"Come on mom, I'll help you."

I walked over to her, grabbed her hand, and helped her out the door. My dad got their coats and followed us.

We had to walk about eight blocks to get to the train station. It was pain.

We were at the train station, I got my wallet out. I paid for the tickets at the front desk. We were on our way to Gravity Falls. I'll have to come back with them so I can get my car.

"So Dipper, you and Wendy are getting married. That's great. When are you thinking about having the wedding?"

"I don't know, we still have to think about it."

"Better think about it soon. We're getting old and I'd like to see my grand-children before I die."

"Don't worry mom, you'll get some before you pass on."

"We better; I haven't seen any children in forever."

Where they live in California, kids weren't aloud to go outside. There were so many murders there. I'm surprised most people with kids still live there.

When Mabel and I were little we used to go play in the creek. I had no friends there, just Mabel. She was energetic all the time. She would get a rope, tie it to a tree branch, she swing on the rope and fall into the water below her. I tried once and almost broke my arm. My hands started to slip but Mabel caught me. I don't want her to move on with her life. She's not going to be herself once she does. She might turn into a serious person. She's not that type of person and I hope she never will be. If she marries Adam she hopefully won't change that much, will she?

"Mom, do you think Mabel will change? Like she won't be her natural silly self."

"Dipper, honey, why would you think that?"

"Well she's going to be on her own. She might not be herself anymore. I don't want that to happen."

"Dipper it won't happen, trust me. Mabel will stay the same, sweaters and all."

"I just don't want her to leave I guess."

"Aw, Dipper, she won't leave you. Remember, you guys can keep in touch."

"I know but, I want her to stay silly. If she doesn't have it, she couldn't make it through life. Everything about her needs silliness."

"Dipper, just think about something else. Get your mind into another thought."

"Okay mom."

I started to think about Wendy and I, our future together. I wonder if we should have kids. If we do, how many? Getting married is complicated. You think there is a guide to it or something?

I fell asleep, stuck in thought.

**Sorry about this chapter, I'm just running out of ideas. I need more motivation, pleeeeaaaaaaaase.**

**I'd like some funny comments, too. Reviews and ideas are appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**M. T. Mystery Twins gets to be in this story because he/she is helping out the most. He/She will be in the wedding chapter.**

**Mabel's Pov **

Today Adam and I shall go pick up the cake. I hope it's awesome.

We walked into the bakery. I went up to the cashier.

"Excuse me but, do you have a cake put under Buehler?"

She looked at her computer. I heard scrolling of the mouse.

"Here, let me go get it."

She slipped into the door behind her.

"I can't wait to see our cake!"

"Me too."

The lady came out with this huge cake, I loved it except that it was plain white. I walked toward it. It needed more colors.

"Excuse me but can I see some icing, sprinkles, and fondue?"

She looked at me, "Uh, okay." She went to go get all the things I asked for.

When she came back with the supplies I ripped them out of her hands.

I finished decorating the cake. The bakery was complete chaos. It was covered with icing and sprinkles.

"Oops."

I looked at the cake. It was a mixture of rainbows, butterflies, unicorns, and sweaters. For Adam I added skulls, vampires, and a little blood looking blotches.

"Done. So how is it?"

Adam examined it, "It's… awesome. The way you made our favorite things out of fondue, the sprinkles, the frosting, and tilting it a little that defiantly makes it perfect. I like the way you made us one the top."

I was wearing a rainbow wedding dress and he was wearing a vampire tuxedo. My mini figure was falling of the cake and his mini figure was holding on to me.

"Why, thank you honey."

"What did you do to the cake?!" the lady got up from the floor, "You ruined it!"

"No I didn't, it's want we want it to look like."

"I-I've never seen a wedding cake like this one."

"Well we have our opinions and you have yours."

I grabbed the cake and carefully left the bakery.

"Do you need help Mabel?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay, if you say so."

We got into the car; Wendy was waiting in the backseat.

"So, how'd it go?"

"Oh, it… went fine. I may have changed the cake up a bit."

"You messed with your wedding cake. That is awesome. I've never seen anyone do this before."

"You want to see the cake?" Adam asked

"Yeah, that'd be great."

I gave her the cake.

"Woah, this is cool. How did you make this?"

"My mom is a cake maker at her own bakery."

"I bet your guys birthday cakes were pretty amazing."

"Not to brag but they were." I chuckled.

**Dipper's Pov**

Someone hollered out, "Next stop, Gravity Falls."

I looked around. My mom was knitting and my dad was on his phone, most likely looking for a job. Mom looked at me, "Hi sleepy head how was your nap?"

"Nap?"

"Yeah, you took a nap on the way here."

"Oh, I forgot."

I've been worrying so much about Mabel's silliness that I've been loosing some memory. I've actually been worrying about a couple of things but that one came to mind first.

The overcome went off again, "We will be arriving in Gravity Falls in about five minutes."

I was relieved to finally be back here. I missed all of the memories that happened here. It felt like they never happened when I leave. I had too many good memories here.

The train stopped. I helped my mom get off of it. I called Wendy. She came and picked us up n the cart.

"So, how was your trip?"

"It was fine. We had a couple laughs."

"Except for the c-"

"Shh, I didn't tell them."

"Oh, heh."

We went the shack. Wendy helped mom into the house.

"Oh-no, we don't have our dress clothes. We just have our normal, bland clothing."

"Mom, I can pick up some."

"That'd be nice dear. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I went to the nearest clothing sore and got what I could. For mom I got her a nice white dress with a flower trimming. For dad I got him a black tux with a rainbow flower, you know, because it's Mabel wedding and he'll be walking her up the isle.

I drove back to the shack. When I walked in the door my mom was sitting on the couch starring into the TV.

"Hey mom, whatcha' watching?"

She patted the seat next to her. I sat next to her. On the TV was a wedding cake with many different colors, and decorations.

"Woah, whose c- wait, that's Mabel's wedding cake."

"That's so Mabel, the rainbows, sweaters, the vampire on top, and all the colors."

"Mom, I don't think Mabel is every going to change and I'm proud of that."

I gave my mom the clothing I had bought for them.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Hello my little mushrooms, that's your new nickname, sorry I didn't give you any information in the last chapter. This story is going to get better. I promise. Well here's the next chapter**

**Wendy's Pov**

Mrs. Pines took the clothes from Dipper. She went into the bathroom. Her husband got dressed in the upstairs bathroom.

She came out of the bathroom. Her dress matched her lightly brunette hair.

"How is it?"

"It's beautiful. You look gorgeous."

"Thanks Wendy, my Dippy sure knows how to pick them."

I blushed, "Oh, heh."

Dipper walked into the living room with his dad. I laughed when I saw the flower. It was a rainbow with beads surrounding the flower.

"What? Did something happen?"

"No." I chuckled

"So guys, do they fit?"

Mrs. Pines looked up from admiring her new dress, "Mine fits perfectly, how about yours dear?"

"It's a perfect fit. Thanks Dipper." Mr. Pines replied.

"Your welcome, I just want Mabel to have a perfect wedding, you know, because of her problems."

"She has problems?" Mrs. Pines questioned.

"Dad didn't tell you?"

"I guess so." Her voice had deepened.

"Oh, Wendy can you leave the room for a sec?"

"Yeah."

I walked into the kitchen and closed the door behind me. I carefully placed my ear against the door. I could hear their conversation.

"So, what's wrong with my daughter?"

"Mom, she's been stressing a lot. I think sh-"

"Wait, my baby's been stressing? Why?"

"If you would have let me finish my sentence you would know." I was guessing his face didn't seem too happy. "I think she's been stressing because her wedding. I wanted you guys to make it or she would be stressing out even more. Waddles has grown old and might die soon, too."

"Who's Waddles?"

"Waddles is Mabel's pet pig. I see that dad hasn't been keeping you up with our lives."

Dipper came over to the kitchen and opened the door. I fell back. He looked down at me.

"Are you okay?"

I looked back at him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You weren't eaves dropping on us were you?"

"No."

**I quit with this story you guys. Someone else can finish for me. This story isn't as fun as I thought it would be. To answer some questions: The reason why the cake was on the T.V. was that it was the cake that 'supposedly got ruined' and the bakery lady got in on tape. Don't worry, they won't get arrested. Yeah, this story was a little boring. So, I'll be working on the sequel for 'Love is an evil thing' and I'll post the first chapter as soon as possible but for now I'll just chill.**

**See ya!**


End file.
